1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to oral hygiene. More particularly, the invention relates to floss picks. Specifically, the invention relates to a single use, disposable floss pick that incorporates a shielded toothpick member or dental stimulator, with the toothpick member preferably being provided on the head of the floss pick and disposed at the end of a tensioned length of dental floss.
2. Background Information
Floss picks are small, plastic, Y-shaped or F-shaped oral care devices that comprise a molded plastic frame into which a short length of floss thread is secured. These handy, single-use devices are sold in packs of 50 or more and are much easier to use than a traditional spooled floss that needs to be wrapped around one's fingers.
Floss picks can have a wide variety of handle styles that typically are shaped to end in a sharp point. The pointed ends are designed to be used as a toothpick. The combination of the floss and the toothpick aid the user in maintaining good oral habits. An example of a previously known toothpick is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,531 (Chodorow) which discloses a floss pick that includes portions of the handle shaped to terminate in a sharp end which can then be used as a toothpick.
Presently known floss picks do, however, have a problem in that, if the user is not careful, they can prick the inside of their hands and fingers while they are using the floss end of the device. Some manufacturers have attempted to address this issue. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,458 (Chodorow) discloses a floss pick comprising a body made up of a head and a handle. The head includes two arms between which a length of floss is strung. The handle extends outwardly from the head. A toothpick is formed as part of the handle. The toothpick is not formed at the end of the handle remote from the head but is instead preferably formed along an edge of the handle. The handle also includes another portion that acts as a guard for the toothpick and prevents the user from being accidentally pricked by the toothpick. The user simply bends the guard out of the way when they wish to use the floss pick and bends it back into the way when they want to shield the pick. The problem with this device is that if the user decides to use the toothpick end of the device first, then the bent back guard is unable to maintain its position during the flossing operation after it has been moved back to the guard position. The user can then, once again, accidentally injure themselves on the toothpick because of the bent guard. Alternatively, instead of the guard being bent out of the way it may be completely removed from the floss pick to reveal the toothpick portion.
A second issue that has been evident with prior known devices is that the toothpick point itself is not thin enough to function in the same manner as a wooden toothpick would be able to do. The reason for this is fairly simple. The body of the floss pick is made from ABS or styrene plastic that has to be made so that it is approximately 0.08 inches thick. This thickness is necessary because the body will deform during use if the plastic is any thinner. The 0.08 inch thickness is usually tapered in two dimensions to form the sharpened end of the toothpick point. The points are similar to traditional wooden toothpicks. The ABS or styrene plastic is very much harder than wood and thus is more difficult to deform or crush to a sufficient degree to allow the point of the toothpick to enter narrower interproximal spaces between teeth.
There is therefore a need for an improved floss pick that addresses the safety issue of the sharpened point at the end of the floss pick handle and which includes a toothpick that is better able to reach into narrower interproximal spaces.